1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary lighting systems and, more particularly, to modular auxiliary lighting systems for providing vehicles and other structures.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Effective external lighting is important to the safe operation of vehicles in low light environments. In general, effective external vehicle lighting systems should exhibit a maximum output of useful illumination at a level of current draw within the capacity of the vehicle's electrical system, a physical size appropriate for the particular type and size of vehicle, and in-service durability consistent with the operational dynamics of the vehicle to which the system is equipped. In particular, dependent on the environment in which a vehicle is used, it is oftentimes useful or even necessary for a lighting system to be completely waterproof and/or may be necessary to prevent dust, dirt, and/or other particles from entering a lighting unit of the lighting system.
At least one current lighting system includes a housing, a lighting module disposed within the housing, a cap and gasket enclosing a front portion of the housing adjacent the lighting module, and end caps and respective gaskets for enclosing ends of the housing. The gaskets provide three areas of sealing, but also provide three areas in which water, dirt, dust, and/or other particles can enter the lighting system.